


Keep Calm and... Order Chicken

by rainwrites



Category: SHINee, f(x)
Genre: F/M, Lunew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainwrites/pseuds/rainwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Onew kidnaps Luna and they spend some time together. There’s some talking, a lot of staring, and a bit of… kissing? [Onew/Luna]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Luna POV

It was a typical dinner at the dorm – Vic- _umma_  fussing over everyone, Jinri playing with her food, and Soojung ordering Amber- _unnie_  to cut her chicken. I, on the other hand, was happily eating my pasta when Jinri announces something that sparks everyone’s interest.  
  
  
“I heard some interesting gossip today,” she says over a mouthful of sandwich, eye smile showing and looking positively cheerful at having discovered such juicy information.   
  
  
Now Jinri isn’t usually this…  _gossipy_ , but she had been hanging out too much with Kibum- _oppa_  and Heechul- _oppa_ , and they’re surely rubbing off on her. We all turn towards her, giving her inquisitive looks, before she addresses me.  
  
  
“So  _unnie_ ,” she shoots me a wink, “Heechul- _oppa_  told me you’re going out with a guy tomorrow.”   
  
  
… What?   
  
  
I’m going out with a guy?   
  
  
Really?   
  
  
It takes me a moment before I understand what she was talking about. 

 

  
Now how did Heechul- _oppa_  find out about that? 

 

  
I don’t say anything, and this makes them even more curious.   
 

 

“You’re going on a date?” Vic- _umma_  asks, and when I didn’t answer, she turns towards Jinri, “With who?”

 

“Minho- _oppa_ ,” the younger girl reveals before I can stop her, and Soojung’s head snaps in my direction. I can’t tell if she’s displeased or not, but she probably is, knowing how she feels towards the  _SHINee_ rapper. 

 

  
“What about Onew-oppa?”

 

  
What about him?

 

  
“Don’t you have this huge crush on him or something? And I bet my whole stuffed toy collection he likes you, too.”

 

  
I don’t answer, but I’m pretty sure my red face shows that I’m not as unaffected as I would have liked to appear.  
 

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. And yes, Minho- _oppa_  and I are going out tomorrow.” I look at Soojung and I almost cringe. Her eyes were void of any emotion as she stares at me fixatedly, and I quickly add before she misunderstands, “but it’s not like a date or something.”  
 

 

“Oh it's not? What is it then?”  
 

 

“You know how I was talking about wanting to go play badminton the other day?” I ask, and they all nod. “Apparently, he overheard me talking and offered to play with me. You know how he is when it comes to sports...”  
 

 

* * *

 

 

I am woken up the next day by being poked in the sides.  _Repeatedly._  And  _none-too-gently._ I open my eyes to see Soojung looking down on me and I squint my eyes to see her face clearly. It looks like she hasn’t slept.

 

  
_Crap._  If I knew she’s going to be like this, I would have refused Minho- _oppa_  right away.

 

  
“Aren’t you going out with  _Choi Minho_  today?” She says, and I wonder why she even bothered waking me up if she was kind of upset about it. I almost cancel today’s plans, but I remember Minho- _oppa_ probably wouldn’t appreciate being stood up. I groan, getting off the bed reluctantly and Soojung hands me a fresh towel from my closet.

 

  
Before I can proceed to the bathroom however, my phone rings and Minho- _oppa_ ’s name flashes on the LED screen. I pick up his call and he tells me he won’t be able to come with me today.   
 

  
Oh, thank God!  
 

 

I ask why, and he explains that he has to take care of Jinki- _oppa_ , who was suffering from stomachache since this morning. He apologizes once more, and I assure him that I’m completely okay with it. 

 

Heck, I’m totally relieved.   
 

 

“I hope Jinki- _oppa_  gets well soon.”  
 

 

* * *

 

  
Soojung’s in a noticeably better mood the rest of the day, and I spend my aborted badminton session with the rest of my members watching movies and trying to bake cookies ( _trying_  being the operative word).

 

    
It’s almost bedtime when I receive another call, and this time it is from Jinki- _oppa_. I don’t know why, but my heart started beating faster the moment I saw his name on my phone.

 

  
“ _Oppa_?” It was silent on the other line, and I wonder if he had just accidentally pressed the buttons again and called me by mistake.

 

    
“Jinki- _oppa_?” I try again, and finally I hear him speak.  
 

 

“Uh… I’m sorry Minho wasn’t able to accompany you today.”  
 

 

“Oh.  _That._  Yeah...” Now I didn’t mean to sound disappointed, and I understand why he would be talking about it, but I was kind of hoping he had a different reason for calling me tonight. But whatever, at least he called. 

   
 

I spend a good two minutes blabbering about my day and how it was totally fine that I didn’t get to play with Minho- _oppa_  today, before I remember to ask him how he was feeling. He doesn’t answer, and I wonder if he fell asleep, but then he speaks just when I was thinking of ending the call.  
 

  
“Oh. I’m feeling a lot better now, thanks for asking,” he says, and then he hangs up before I can say anything else.  
 

 

Did he just… hang up on me? I sigh. I would have found it rude if it was anybody else, but yeah… it’s Lee Jinki.   
 

 

What a weirdo my  _oppa_  is.  
 

 

* * *

 

  
Practice the next day was ruthless as usual, yet nobody complains. We have been working extra hard for the past few weeks for our comeback, which is in less than a month. 

 

  
Amber- _unnie_  approaches me during one of our breaks, and tells me we’re going to the cafeteria for some snacks. I wanted to eat, yes, but I tell her I’ll just stay back to practice some more, and they leave me soon after. 

 

  
I take a sip from my water bottle, willing myself for another round of practice, before walking towards the stereo and turning the music on. However before I can start to dance, I hear a crashing sound by the door, and I turn to see Jinki- _oppa_  sprawled across the floor.

 

Now where did he come from?  
 

 

I rush towards him to check if he was okay, but before I can reach him he stands up as if nothing happened. He's obviously used to such situations. He smiles at me and waves a hand.  
 

 

As much as I’m bewildered to see him appear out of nowhere, I wave back, and smile just as brightly. “ _Oppa_ , what are you doing here?”  
 

 

He looks contemplative for a while, and he looks like he's thinking of what to say. But he doesn’t answer and takes hold of my hand instead, and I feel all tingly from his touch. Before I can say or do anything, he pulls me out of the dance studio.  
 

 

“Come with me.”  
 

 

* * *

 

I can only let myself be dragged by him because really, who wouldn’t want to be stolen away by _SHINee_ ’s handsome leader every once in a while? But seriously, he better have a good reason for this because my members are surely going to kill me for ditching them like that.  
 

 

We find ourselves inside the  _SHINee_  dorm not long after. Nobody else was around. I want to ask him why he brought me here, and why he kidnapped me all of a sudden, but even he looks unsure of what had just happened. 

 

  
There was silence for a couple of minutes, and I contemplate whether to ditch him and go back to practice or stay and see what he has planned (or if he had a plan in the first place). And then he breaks the silence and asks me if I had eaten yet, to which I give him a look, because really, didn’t he just steal me away from dance practice, right before dinner?

 

  
He lets out a nervous laugh. “I’ll see if there’s something we can cook...” he trails off, and I follow him to the kitchen.  
 

 

I see a pink apron and a chef’s hat by the fridge, and I put them on before asking him, “What are we cooking?”  
 

 

He opens the fridge, and takes out some strawberries, “Uhm… this is all we have,” he says, scratching his head apologetically. He didn’t really plan this, did he? I let out a sigh, and suggest that we could just get something delivered, to which he nods aggressively, and I hear him mutter “chicken”. I take off the apron and the chef’s hat, and he follows me back to the living room.  
 

 

He sits on the floor while I make myself comfortable on their couch, and he offers me the strawberries from the fridge. There isn’t a lot of talking after that, as I spend the next couple of minutes munching on the fruit. I ask him why he wasn’t eating, and he replies that he had enough last night to last him a lifetime.   
 

 

I start a conversation, although it was mostly one-sided (with me talking, of course, and him just listening). As I was talking I notice him staring at a certain portion of my face. Am I imagining it or is he staring at my lips? Perhaps I have something on it? I lick my lips and I hear him choke on air.  
 

 

“ _Oppa_ , are you alright?”  
 

 

He nods mutely, and I continue talking. I try not to be too mindful of his staring this time. I was in the middle of telling him about our new album when I feel his hand on my head, ruffling my hair.  
 

 

“ _Yah!_ ” I punch him lightly on the arm and he pretends to get hurt. “What was that for?” I didn’t really appreciate it when someone messes up my hair (Who does, anyway?). I fix my hair and was about to tell him off for what he did but what he said left me utterly speechless.

 

  
“Sorry, can’t help it. You look so adorable.”  
 

 

“…”

 

Did he really… just say that? I look at him and he looks surprised at what he said as well. And then I remember what Jinri said over dinner the other night.  
 

 

_‘I bet my whole stuffed toy collection he likes you, too.’  
_

  
 

Does that mean…?  
 

 

No. It was just a compliment.   
 

 

Silly Sunyoung, you’re over thinking this.   
 

 

I look down, suddenly embarrassed, and I’m pretty sure my face is as red as a tomato. All of a sudden I feel him stand up, and I hear him mutter some words (“forgot”, “delivery”) before he declares, “I’ll go order some chicken.”  
 

 

Yeah. Chicken’s good.   
 

 

* * *

  
 

 

He disappears on his room and I feel my phone vibrate from my pocket.   
 

 

  
_Vic-umma calling…_  
 

 

I answer her call and she asks me where I have disappeared to (she doesn't sound angry, and I let out a sigh of relief). I can tell I was on speakerphone, as I hear my members muttering to themselves in the background when I tell them I’m in the  _SHINee_  dorm with Jinki- _oppa_. I apologize about leaving them so suddenly, and promise to make it up to them, before I hang up.  
 

 

A few minutes later, I see him emerge from his room. My face becomes redder, if that was possible, and he himself looks a little discomposed.  
 

 

He comes over and sits down next to me on the couch. We sit quietly for a while, and several moments pass before I realize that we’re practically sitting on each other.

 

Shall I move?  
 

 

Jinki- _oppa_  seems to notice it, too, but he doesn’t budge. I stay rooted on my spot as well, and somehow I feel like I’ve been superglued on the couch of their apartment. Several moments pass before Jinki- _oppa_ breaks the silence again.  
 

 

“Sunyoung- _ah_ …” I turn to my right to find him looking intently at me. He moves, and my breath catches in my throat when I feel him inching closer, and closer. 

 

 

“…Ikindoflikeyou,” he says after what seemed like forever. It all comes out in a rush but I understand him anyway.  
 

"..."

 

"..."

 

"Oh."

 

"Yeah..."  
 

  
My hand goes to my chest and… what is happening to my heart? My heartbeat is in overdrive, and I can’t make it stop. I look at him and he looks like he’s struggling to get out some more words, yet he says nothing. I continue staring, still in disbelief of what had just happened.  
 

 

“Sunyoungie…” he calls out moments later, “Please say something.”   
 

 

I do want to say something! I’m trying to think of what to say!   
 

 

“You can freak out, too, you know,” he adds, and this makes me smile. He takes my hand, using his thumb to trace circles on my palm. It feels good.  
 

 

But back to the topic. He likes me.  
 

 

HE LIKES ME?!  
 

 

“ _Oppa_ …” I ask him if he was serious, if he was not joking. I don’t think my poor heart can take it if he was just kidding. I mentally check the date to see if it wasn’t April Fools’ Day or something.  
 

  
“No,” he said softly, “I’m not joking.” I look at him and I see the truth in his eyes. It takes me a while (the revelations are too much to handle), before I respond.  
 

 

“Alright.”   
 

 

I smile at him, and he returns it. It wasn’t his usual friendly smiles, but something more meaningful, more intimate, and my heart stops knowing that this special smile was meant for me.  
 

 

He takes me in his arms, and my head automatically goes to his shoulder. “Thank you,” he whispers on my ear, and his gentle voice sends shivers down my spine.   
 

 

We continue to cuddle for a while, unmoving, until I do something that surprises the both of us.  
 

 

Perhaps his confession earlier empowered me, or I just stopped thinking, but I pick my head from his chest, and reach up to give him a kiss.   
 

 

A short, chaste kiss ( _‘I like you, too. A lot.’_ ).  
 

 

I place my head on the crook of his neck as soon as I realize what I did, trying to hide my blushing face. He places his hand on my chin and tilts my face so that I’m looking straight at him, and I try to gauge his reaction. He looks faintly surprised, before his gaze slightly hardens.   
 

 

He pushes me back into the cushions, and places his body half on top of me. Soon I find myself trapped between him and the arm of the couch as he starts to kiss me.  
 

 

I kiss him back.   
 

 

He keeps our lips connected for a few beats, before our lips eventually part, only to be joined again in a series of brief, tender kisses. I feel him smile into our kiss, and it infects me. I giggle softly, almost inwardly, and he pulls away. My cheeks blush rouge as he laughs at me with twinkling eyes and my cheeks grow warmer still as I study his warm eyes.  
 

 

“I think I’ve fallen quite hard over you.”  
 

 

And then he crushes his lips onto my own again. And this time, our kisses were different from the ones moments ago. There is nothing modest or demure about our kiss as he kisses me full and hard. I kiss him back furiously, matching his passion with all I have.   
 

  
I’m surprised I – no,  _we_ , could ever be this… bold. Certainly, this was a side of me, and him, I never thought I’d see or experience. It's kind of overwhelming, really, to finally able to do this with him.

 

  
I melt into his arms, unable to stop my hands from wandering. They end up on the back of his neck, burying my fingers in his unruly mop of brown hair. A soft moan escapes his lips, before his sneaky fingers disappear under my shirt.  
 

 

It might have led to something more. Or not. I don't know. But then the doorbell rings and we’re forced to break apart.  
 

 

We look at each other, gazes unfocused and slightly breathless from our kiss, and he places his forehead against mine before he speaks.  
 

 

“That will be our chicken.”  
 

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- originally written 02 April 2011 under **[eiresione](http://eiresione.livejournal.com)**


	2. Onew POV

So here I am, in our dorm, lying on the couch, feeling absolutely exhausted from the day’s activities. The rest of my members apparently still have some energy left, as they’re all gathered on the floor, engaged in some video game. They take turns playing against each other (or more like Key, Jjong, and Taemin taking turns playing against Minho) while I watch and munch on some chips (it’s not always chicken, you know). 

 

The game goes on for a while until they finish an hour later, with Minho doing his victory dance in the middle of the room, and Taemin and Key whining out loud as if this wasn’t a common occurrence. Jjong, who almost beat Minho earlier, demands a rematch the next day.

 

“No can do. I’m going out with Luna tomorrow,” Minho announces casually.

 

“What?” Now I didn’t mean for my voice to come out all squeaky and stuff, but somehow it did, and my members all turn their heads towards me. 

 

“You and Luna… f(x)’s Luna? You’re going out?” I ask again, trying my best not to sound too affected.

 

“Chill,  _hyung_. No need to be so jealous,” Minho said, a smirk tugging on the corner of his lips. “And how many Lunas do you know?” 

 

  
Right. 

He then goes on to explain that they’re going out just “as friends”, and he was just going to play badminton with her tomorrow (since when had they been badminton buddies?).

 

And yeah… I’m not jealous. Not at all. I’m just a little… protective. She was my best girl friend. Sort of. It’s only natural that I look out for her, right? I tell them that, but they just look at me and a chorus of _‘Yeah, right’_ was heard in the room.

 

Fine. 

 

So I like her (I don’t tell them this, of course). I’m not quite sure when I started developing feelings for her, but they were there and they were strong. But it’s not like we’re together (yet). I really didn’t have the right to be jealous. 

 

* * *

 

The next day, I wake up to find Minho getting ready for his “day out” with Sunyoung. I ask him where the other members are, and he tells me that Taemin wanted to play so the three of them went to  _Lotte World_. 

 

They went to  _Lotte World_?

 

Without me? 

 

But… I love amusement parks! Why didn’t they bring me along? I almost whine out loud, but I just settle on sulking quietly in the bedroom.

 

So Jjong, Kibum, and Taemin are having fun in some amusement park, Minho is going out with the girl I like, and I… am left alone in the dorm. 

 

 

  
_Awesome._

 

“ _Hyung_ , I’m going now,” I hear Minho call from outside, when suddenly a brilliant idea pops into my head.

 

Okay. It isn’t really brilliant, and it’s a little manipulative of me, but whatever. It’s all in the name of love. Eh?

 

But I clutch at my stomach, letting out a horrible,  _horrible_  yelp of pain. Minho rushes to my side in an instant, “What happened,  _hyung_?”

 

He looks really worried, and I almost feel guilty.  _Almost._

 

“Stomach. Hurts.” I choke out in between little gasps of pain, and I wonder if I should have become an actor instead. “Please don’t leave me.”

 

I know it’s pathetic, but like I said, it’s all in the name of love.

 

Minho calls Sunyoung and tells her he won’t be able to come with her today. I did a little celebratory dance inside my head.

 

I spend the rest of the day pretending to be sick, but I was never a good liar, so I end up confessing my sin during dinner. Minho just shrugs, smirks, and tells me, “I know.”

 

_Great._  So he was the better actor for making me believe that he believed me. Does that make sense?

 

* * *

 

“So you really like her, huh?” he asks me while we were watching TV.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“So what are you planning to do about it?”

 

Do I have to do something?

 

I don’t answer and we stay silent for a couple of minutes. I can tell he’s still thinking about it though. I look at the younger boy and I can almost hear the gears on his head spinning. He’s definitely planning something. Damn him and his need to help everyone in need (Not that I’m in need of anyone’s help, mind you. I can perfectly handle my love life on my own, thank you).

 

“Just tell her you like her,  _hyung_ ,” he finally speaks, and then he picks up my phone from the table. 

 

“What are you doing?!”

 

Before I can stop him, he thrusts my phone into my ear and I hear Sunyoung’s sweet voice on the other line.

 

“ _Oppa_?”

 

I glare at Minho from the corner of my eye. What do I say?

 

“Jinki- _oppa_?”

 

“Uh…” I cleared my throat, trying to think of something to say, “I’m sorry Minho wasn’t able to accompany you today.”

 

“Oh. _That._ Yeah…” Am I imagining it or does she sound a little disappointed? Maybe she was upset that she wasn’t able to go out with Minho. Does she like him or something? The rest of her words were a blur, but I manage to catch some words (‘ _movies’, ‘cookies_ ’), and then she asks me if I was feeling better. I was a little slow to answer, but I tell her I’m feeling a lot better, before I hang up.

 

I don’t know why I did that, and it takes me some time before I start to feel a little guilty. 

 

* * *

 

I find out their schedule from Kibum (which involved a lot of bribing and him making me promise not to touch his shower gel again), and I end up standing outside one of the company’s dance studios the next day, waiting for their practice to end. 

 

The door opens and out comes f(x), minus Sunyoung. Funny, they don’t seem surprised to see me lurking outside their practice room. We exchange greetings, and before they leave, Jinri grins all-knowingly and tells me, “She’s inside.”

 

I take a deep breath and walk in. I, of course, ended up tripping on some invisible pole and I crash into a nearby table, knocking down a chair in the process. Sunyoung rushes to me in shock but I stand up and give her a friendly wave.

 

“ _Oppa_ , what are you doing here?”

 

_‘I wanted to spend some time with you,’_  I almost tell her, but I catch myself just in time. What am I doing here, really? I’m trying to think of an excuse, but I can’t think of any, so I just end up taking her hand, pulling her out of the room.

 

“Come with me.”

 

* * *

 

I bring her to the first place I thought of, and fifteen minutes later we find ourselves inside our dorm. Now what do we do?

 

I mentally check my barely-existent plan. Step one: kidnap Sunyoung –  _done_. And my step two? I’m not quite sure what my step two is. 

 

Yes. I am the lamest planner ever.

 

I ask her whether she had dinner yet, but that was a stupid question, seeing that I have kidnapped her in the middle of their practice. Which makes me realize –  _her members are going to kill me_.

 

“I’ll see if there’s something we can cook…” I manage to say, and I head over to the kitchen. I feel a tap on my shoulder moments later, and when I turn to face her, I see that she’s put on an apron and a chef’s hat – Key’s apron and chef’s hat. I know for a fact that Key doesn’t like people touching his stuff, but I didn’t have the heart to tell her that; she looks too adorable in it, it makes my stomach flip.

 

“What are we cooking?”

 

I open the fridge and I only see water, some juice, Taemin’s banana milk, and some left-over strawberries the fans gave us the night before. I show her the fruits and tell her those are all we have. I give her a smile, an apologetic one, and I try to channel my inner Taemin, acting cute so she’ll let this pass. She sighs but gives me a smile nonetheless, and suggests that we should just get something delivered.

 

She shrugs out of the apron and the hat, and I follow her back to the living room. She sits on the couch, and I wonder if she’ll mind if I sit beside her. I just settle on the floor though, and offer her the strawberries from the fridge. I spend the next couple of minutes just watching her eat, and it’s kind of… distracting. 

 

“Are you sure you don’t want any,  _oppa_? It’s really delicious and… juicy,” she tells me, and I almost get dizzy from shaking my head hastily. No thanks. I'm kind of contented watching you eat.

 

She pops another piece into her mouth, past her lips. Her full, rich lips. 

  
_‘Mmmm…’_

 

I continue to stare, watching as she closes her eyes and savors the taste. My breath gets stuck in my throat when she sucks the juice from her fingers, captivated by the fruit as I am with her. Her lips are now stained red which makes it all the more… tempting. 

 

She starts to talk, and I find it hard to focus on what she was saying. It has always been like this. Whenever she talks, my eyes drift to her mouth. I hear everything she says, but I zone in on her lips. I am interrupted from my trance-like state when she pops another piece in her mouth and some of the juice dribbles on the corner of her lips. Her pink tongue darts out to lick the juice off and I feel myself choke on air.

 

“ _Oppa_ , are you alright?”

 

I nod, and she starts talking once more. My eyes lock on her lips again, following each quirky movement as she rambled on and on about their new album. While  _nibbling_ on the traitorous fruit. God, now she looks too cute and precious. Before I can stop myself, my hand goes to her head and ruffles her hair. She stops talking immediately and hits me in the shoulder none-too-gently (oh, is she strong for a tiny girl).

 

Sorry, can’t help it. You look so adorable. _  
_

I didn’t realize I had spoken my thoughts out loud until I see her red-tinted cheeks. She blushes cutely, and I had to restrain myself from taking her in my arms and doing god-knows-what.

 

It’s getting hard to control myself when she’s still within kissing distance, so I shoot up the couch and hide in my room, making the excuse of calling for delivery. I call the chicken place and practically beg them to bring the chicken as fast as they can.

 

I go back to the living room and this time I sit beside her on the couch. Neither of us attempts to start a conversation, so I just sit there quietly, until I realize we’re sitting too close to each other. She seems to notice this, too, but neither of us moves. I spend the next couple of minutes just staring into space, trying to think of something else we could do, when Minho’s voice call out inside my head.

_  
‘Just tell her you like her.’_

 

My heart went insane at the thought; it's beating so fast I feel like I'm chasing a thousand chickens.

 

Shall I? 

 

It takes me a moment before I finally decide on what to do. 

 

Regardless of whether she likes me back or not (although I have a very big knowledge of the fact that she did, thanks to Kibum and Jinri), I’m going to tell her now. I lean closer, and she looks at me wordlessly, probably sensing that I have something to say.

 

I swallow, and just say it quick, like ripping off a bandage.

 

Neither of us says anything for a long time, until I hear a small  _'oh'_. 

 

“Yeah…”

 

She doesn’t say anything else, and I almost panic. I can’t look at her, so I stare past her, at a spot on the wall. I want to say something else, an explanation of some sort or some lame joke, but my throat suddenly feels too constricted and words just won’t come out.

 

I look at her at last, and what I see wasn’t really helpful or encouraging at the least. She sits frozen on the spot, and the look on her face isn’t exactly what I wanted to see. Her eyes are wide open, wider than I’ve ever seen them, and she’s staring at me with nothing but complete and utter shock. Her hands were clutching at her chest and I wonder if I had given her a heart attack. 

 

So yes, I was thankful that she didn’t run away screaming, but I hope she does something other than sit motionless and stare at me unblinkingly.

 

“ _Sunyoungie_ …” I use my special nickname for her. “Please say something,” I almost plead. “You can freak out, too, you know.” I add, and a smile forms on her lips.

 

“ _Oppa_ …” she says at last, “Are you – Are you serious? You’re not… joking?”

 

“No,” I tell her. “I’m not joking.” She looks at me, searching my eyes, and I almost feel naked under her gaze.

 

“Alright.” 

 

I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. She smiles at me, and it’s a little contagious.

 

“Thank you.” I pull her closer, crushing her body softly against mine, and she places her head against my shoulder as I lay my head atop hers.

 

Neither of us speaks for the next couple of minutes, and I’m fine with that. The silence is comfortable this time, and it allows me to savor each passing second. I’m not sure I’ve ever been happier than right here right now. We’re not doing anything mind-blowing or earth-shattering, just snuggling on the couch, but somehow it just feels right.

 

I’m kind of preoccupied, totally absorbed in our moment when Sunyoung genuinely surprises me. She picks her head off my chest, and places a kiss on my lips. As quick as the kiss was though, she places her head in the crook of my neck, clearly embarrassed about what she just did. 

 

So she wanted to kiss, huh? Well, we should at least do it properly.

 

I gently push her back on the arm of the couch, placing my arms on either side of her so that I was pinning her down. I push her hair away from her face and she smiles up at me, and I can feel warmth suffuse my very being. This was one thing I loved about her – with every emotion she felt, she managed to take the world along with her.

 

And then we kiss. 

 

Every kiss seems to say something between us. 

 

A tentative yet eager kiss that says ' _We’ve waited for so long'_. 

 

A quick chaste kiss that tells her  _'I’m sorry for not realizing this sooner'_. 

 

A soft lingering kiss –  _'Thank you for coming to my life'_. 

 

Lee Jinki, you are too sappy.

 

I can’t help but break into a smile, disrupting us. I open my eyes and Sunyoung is smiling just as brightly.

 

“I think I’ve fallen quite hard over you,” I whisper against her ear, before inching closer and kissing her again and again. 

 

 

I lost myself in her lips, only vaguely aware of my hands wandering under her shirt until I hear a muffled gasp of surprise.

 

The doorbell rings.

 

I withdraw my hands from under her shirt and pull away, watching as Sunyoung let out a little sigh of regret as she opened her eyes. Her expression was indescribable, and I merely smile at her weakly. I didn’t know if I should be annoyed or thankful at the sudden interruption.  _What would have happened if the doorbell didn’t ring?_  

 

I place my forehead against her temple, planting a soft kiss there before standing up to get the door.

 

“That will be our chicken.”  
 

  


**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- originally written 10 April 2011 under **[eiresione](http://eiresione.livejournal.com)**


End file.
